Fairytale Ending
by Thewritergoddess
Summary: Princess Ally has been stuck in her castle all her life, but when she has a 18th birthday party trouble happens. Will a certain blonde Prince come to her rescue? Or will Ally be facing her problems alone?
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time in a far far away kingdom lived a beautiful princess. The princess was kind and nice to everyone she met. Unfortunately those people were only the servants and animals of the palace. The reason for this is because of her father, the King, who had banned her from ever leaving the castle. Although that will change, because today is the princess's 18th birthday, and King promised his daughter a royal ball. The scene unfolds; Princess Allison Alexandra Elizabeth Dawson is getting fitted for her gown for tonight's ball.

"I'm so excited for the ball! Don't you agree Trish?" Ally asked. Trish is a short Latino with black curling hair, and Ally's lady in waiting.

"Yes I'm happy for you Ally, although I wish I could spend it with you. But servants can't attend royal balls," Trish replied sadly. Ally woke up from her daydream about the ball, and snapped her head to her short friend's direction. "Of course you can come, you are my lady in waiting, and a lady in waiting always follows the Princess or Queen they are with," Ally said with a smile.

Trish looks up at Ally with a huge smile on her face, she then pulls Ally into a huge hug. "New…dress…can't…breath," Ally choked

"Oh, sorry your highness," Trish said as she let go of the Princess with a shy smile. Ally laughed at her friend, and stepped off the podium and walked into the changing room. When Ally came out, she was in a red silky dress, it's her favorite dress because it was her mother's dress. The Queen had died when Ally was five years old, from an unknown illness. Ally has heard lots of stories about her mother and hopes she can be like her one day.

Ally looks around the room for her pet cat snowflake "Hmmm? I wonder where Snowflake is?" she wondered out loud.

"I am right down here! Hello?!" Snowflake said. Snowflake was a white kitten, Ally got from Trish. "Oh sorry, Snowy we didn't see you there," Trish said picking her up. Before the Queen died she gave Ally a very special necklace, and Trish's mother gave Trish a bracelet like the necklace. The necklace and bracelet gave the girls the power to talk to animals. Although the biggest difference between the two was that Ally's necklace changed color according to her mood.

Ally smiled at her two best friends and walked to the piano, the Princess loved music just as much as her mother. Although her father hated music because it reminded him of Ally's mother, so Ally kept her love for music a secret. Ally slowly puts her hands on the piano, closes her eyes then starts to play.

 _Dancing bears painted wings, things I almost remember and a song someone sings Once Upon a December. Someone holds me safe and warm horses prance through a sliver storm, figures dancing gracefully across my memory. Someone holds me safe and warm horses prance through a sliver storm. Figures dancing gracefully across my memory, far away long ago glowing dim as an ember things my heart use to know things it yearns to remember and a song someone sings Once Upon a December_

The Princess opened her eyes to see Trish and Snowy staring wide eyed at her. Ally chuckled softly "So what did you think? It's about my mom," Ally asked tears forming in her eyes. Trish sets Snowflake down and rushes over to Ally giving her a big hug, while Ally cried on her shoulder. "I thought it was beautiful Ally, she would have been so proud of you. Now please don't cry it's your birthday after all," Trish said calmly. She unraveled herself from the Princess to dry her tears. Snowflake then walked to them with a box of tissues in her mouth. Ally and Trish laughed as Ally took a tissue.

"You ok now Ally?" Snowflake asked. Ally smiled and picked up Snowflake, as she started to pet Snowflake she said "Yea I'm ok, besides maybe there will be cute Princes at the ball, and we'll dance the night away." Ally sighed dreamily.

"Ooo, and maybe a cute royal steward for me," Trish said. Snowflake smiled and closed her eyes for a minute, then snapped them opened. The girls noticed this and looked the cat confused.

"Maybe a Prince will bring a cat for me to play with," Snowflake said with a smile, the friends then laughed at the silly cat.

"Well what time is it?" Ally asked Trish after their laughing fit. Trish looked at her watch and her brown eyes widened. "It's 6:30 and the ball starts at 7:30!" she yelled. Ally's grew big, picked up Snowflake, grabbed Trish's hand and ran.

"Come on I need to get ready!" Ally yelled dragging Trish behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile in the neighborhood kingdom ruled by the Moons, are young prince was getting ready for the ball. " UGG why do I have to go to the ball," Prince Austin whined. Austin was tired of going to balls Just in this past year he's been to 13 balls, and this one would be his 14th. His father, king Mike, stood up from his seat and walked over to his son "Do you remember the Dawsons, the neighbor kingdom?" the king asked, Austin then raised an eyebrow.

"of course I do. That's the family were the queen had died, I never had a social event since," Austin told his farther. King Mike nodded his head agreeing with his son and walked over to the window looking out over his kingdom. "Well _Princess_ Allison is turning 18 years old, so King Lester is going to have a ball and we are invited. Unfortunately your mother and I can't go so you will go in our place," the King said to the Prince. Austin's eyes widened "You mean the same Princess that hasn't been seen since she was five?" Austin asked. Ever since he heard the story of the Dawsons, he had always wondered who the Princess was and what she looked like. Mike nodded his head, and Austin smile grew bigger he was very happy he could finally meet the princess he been wondering about since he was five.

"Wait Dez guys can come to right? And Shadow?" Austin asked his father, Dez was Austin's best friend, Royal Stewart, and basically the brother he never had. Shadow was _his_ pet cat, a loyal companion and followed closely behind Austin wherever he went. Those three were inseparable, they went everywhere together. The king thought for a moment then nodded, "YES!" Austin yelled and ran to find his best friends, leaving his farther laughing at him.

He soon found is giving shadow milk, then took the bowl and drink the milk. _Guess it wasn't for Shadow_ Austin thought, he then shook his head and walked to the crazy red head and cat. "Dez!" Austin said, Dez looked up at Austin then put down the bowl to bow "Your highness," Dez said.

"Dez you know you don't have to do that," Austin said walking over to Shadow and petting his head.

"I know but sometimes it's fun," Dez told the Prince smiling. Austin smilied to and shook his head, he then told Dez why he was looking for him and what happened between him and his dad.

"So you want me and Shadow to come with you?" Dez asked Austin who nodded his head. Dez then broke out his super big grin and started jumping like crazy. Austin laughed at his weird crazy best friend.

"Dez! (Dez stopped jumping) can you get Shadow and your self ready for tonight?" Austin asked. Dez nodded, picked up Shadow and ran out the door. Austin lightly chuckled and then made his way to his favorite room in the whole castle, the music room.

Austin loved music, he played ever instrument imaginable, even a trumpet through another trumpet. The problem was he couldn't write a song to save his life. But he still loved to play music so he sat down at a black grand piano and played ode to joy. Half way through the song somone knocked on the door, Austin stopped and answered "Come in." The door opened to reveal his mother, the Queen. Austin put his hands in his lap and turned to the Queen. "What's up mom?" Austin asked as the Queen sat in one of the chairs near him. " Austin, you're 18 years old now it's time to look for a bride," Queen Mimi told her son. Austin groaned and made his head on the piano. He always hated the subject, he wanted to marry when he found out, not forced to.

"I'm serious Austin you have been 18 for a month as of today. Your father and I have given you until now (Austin's head snapped up) I am sorry. But-" Austin cut her off as he ran to her.

"No no no no no. I will find someone just give me time, one more month that's all I'm asking," Austin pleaded to his mother. Mimi looked at her only son with his hopeful eyes, she sighed and gave in.

"2 weeks and that's it"

"Yes! Thanks mom," Austin said while giving her a bone crushing hug. When Mimi finally got away from Austin she softly smiled and walked toward the doors.

"Remember, 2 weeks," Mimi told her son, holding up two fingers. Austin nodded and then she left, he sighed and slid into a seat. "How can I fall in love in 2 weeks," Austin asked himself. After think awhile he gave up and when to the mirror to fix him self for the ball. After that was done he still had around 20 minutes until he had to leave, so he played one of his favorite songs.

 _Today I feel like running naked through your street  
To get your attention whoa  
I broke up with my girl so tell me where to meet  
Or did I mention whoa oh oh_

 _I dream on, dream about you  
What can I do to make you feel all right?  
Baby I don't want to see you cry, no_

 _I want to see you smile  
I want to see you smile_

"Austin the carriage is ready!" Dez yelled

"Coming!" Austin yelled back, he then got up closed the piano and walked down stairs to the main entrance. There he saw Dez holding Shadow who was a little black tie around his neck. Dez and Austin were both wearing suits but Dez and a teal rose on and Austin had a yellow rose on. The three of them stepped into the carriage. Dez then started telling Austin another story about his pet turtle. But Austin wasn't listening all that was going through his mind was one question. _I wonder what she looks like?_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or any characters except the cats and I don't own any songs I put in this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Back at Dawson castle Ally was getting some last minute things. Her hair and make up I just got done from Trish, when there was a knock on the door. When Trish came back she told Ally it was her father, Ally told her to bring him in.

"Hello Allison you look beautiful," her father King Lester, said. But Ally was confused for she was only wearing her robe. "I mean your hair and make up," Lester said with a smile.

"Thank you daddy," Ally replyed with a hug.

"I have a present for you," Lester said, as he snapped his fingers A servant came in with a very fancy looking box. He walked over to the box, opened it, to reveal a beautiful tiara, and Ally gasped at its beauty

"It was your mother's first tiara. She said she always wanted you wear it on your 18th birthday," her dad said put tears in his eyes. Ally stepped off the pedestal and ran over to her father and gave him a big hug, with also tears in her eyes. When they let go Lester turned to the box and took the crown placing it on Ally's head.

"There. As beautiful as your mother (They smiled at each other). Now go finish getting ready people are already here," the King said. Ally nodded as her father left and walked to the closet with Trish to change.

 **(PAGE BREAK)**

Austin, Dez, and Shadow had just arrived at the castle. Dez first went out and held the door, Shadow then jumped out and went exploring, where he soon found a white cat named Snowflake. Last Austin came out he looked around and was not that surprised at how many people were here. Come on the Princess Allison is about to show her face in public again.

Him and Dez walked in when the announcer announced him "And now Prince Austin of the Moon's Kingdom," he said. Austin walked down the steps with Dez a few steps behind him. When they reached the bottom Austin went to socialize while Dez went somewhere he can be well Dez.

Austin said hello to many guests, even King Leaster him self. He also noticed that there lots of Princes his age, but it didn't bother him.

After awhile he went to check up on Shadow, see how he's doing. Austin finally found him chasing a white cat and playing with her, so he left them alone. Then he thought of Dez, but when he found him, Dez was talking to a short, black curly haired, Latino. They seemed to be arguing about something, so Austin went to get a drink.

Austin felt lonely, sure there royal guests he could talk to, he wasn't close to any of them. He sighed as he grabbed a cup of punch from the food table.

He was beginning to feel like he shouldn't have come. That was until he saw the King tell the announcer something in his ear, Austin then walked closer to them. When the King finished the announcer nodded and the King left to join the crowd. The announcer hit his staff on the ground to get everyone's attention.

"Ladies and gentleman, today on her 18th birthday she will be shown to you. And now Princess Allison Alexezandra Elizabeth Dawson the third of Sonic Boom," the announcer said. As the doors opened it seemed like time had stopped for Austin and he almost dropped his drink. For there was Princess Allison in a strapless red ball gown, her hair down and it flowed in curls around her. Her make up was done in a natural looking way with bright red lipstick and to top it off a beautiful tiara on her head. ' _She beautiful girl_ _I have ever seen'_

 _'Her smile, the way she lights up the room. That's short but an adorable short. Her soft brown curly hair, is bad I want to touch it. Her lips so full and red, and don't get me started on her eyes. Big brown pools of chocolate you can just melt into'_ Austin thought, when she started to speak.

"Hello everyone. My name is as you know Princess Allison. I would like to thank all of you for coming to my birthday ball. I know I don't all of you yet, but I would like too. And I'll try to meet everyone I can, enjoy the party," Ally said, she smiled then walked down the steps. Everyone went back to the party but Austin stood there like an idiot daydreaming about Princess Allison, but soon Dez brought him back to reality.

"Hey Austin what do you think of the Princess?" Dez asked.

"She the most beautiful girl I've ever seen Dez," Austin told him still a bit in a daze. Dez nodded knowing his best friend was in love. Now say what you want about Dez but he knows love when he sees it and Austin has that look in his eyes. So when he saw the Princess walk up behind Austin to get a drink he "accidentally" bumped in to Austin causing him to bump in to the doe eyed Princess.

 **(PAGE BREAK)**

Ally walked down the steps as she looked at everyone have an amazing time. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around to see a boy about her age with brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a suit with a black rose.

"Hello Princess(he bowed) my name is Dallas," Dallas said with a smile. Ally was impressed but he wasn't her Prince Charming. Although she gave him a chance. "Nice to meet you Dallas(he held his hand out to her, asking her to dance) Oh that's kind of you Dallas but I'm not much of a dancer, if you excuse me I'm going to get some punch," Ally said politely turned around and walked to the food table but bumped into someone. When he turned around she saw the most handsomenest she had seen at this party.

 _'Wow. He's gorgeous, with his golden blonde hair, that flops just the right why. Smells like a fresh summer breeze. His sparkly hazel eyes with gold flecks in them that make you want to swoon. Not to mention he's yellow rose, other then red, yellow is my favorite color. Now there's one thing that could make him perfect'_ Ally thought, then Austin spoke up.

"Oh I am so sorry your highness. I'm Prince Austin but you just call me Austin," he said smiling.

 _'Yes! He's a Prince! And what's cooler then a guy named after a city in Texas.'_ Ally thought, but snapped out of her thoughts and responded.

"Nice to meet you Austin and that was my fault," she said. Dez behind Austin watching smiled and walked off happy. His work was done.


End file.
